Clover
by Rere Aozora
Summary: "Bisa kau buatkan rangkaian bunga, Ino?" Kalimat singkat yang membuat Ino merasa betapa beruntungnya gadis yang menerima bunga pemberian Shikamaru. Andai saja ia sadar lebih cepat.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

note : _OOC, OC_, terdapat lirik lagu.

* * *

**Clover**

by Rere Aozora

_Edelweiss…_

_Edelweiss…_

_Every morning you greet me _

_Small and white_

_Clean and bright_¹

Langit cerah sore hari di Konoha seolah bertambah ceria dengan suara indah seorang Yamanaka Ino yang tengah merapihkan bunga _edelweiss_ yang berjejer di sisi kanan tokonya sembari mendendangkan lagu. Puas melihat_ edelweiss_ terjajar rapih, Ino tersenyum. Ia menggerakan kakinya satu langkah ke samping dan berganti merapikan bunga _hydrangea_. Kali ini gadis itu—merasa lagu tadi tidak cocok dinyanyikan untuk bunga _hydrangea_—hanya bersenandung pelan.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa bernyanyi, Ino."

Ino membalikan badannya, kaget mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya bergaung di ruangan itu. "Ya Tuhan, Shikamaru! Kau ngagetin, deh!" seru gadis pirang itu, mengelus dadanya.

"Kau saja yang terlalu asyik berkutat sama bunga sampai nggak dengar loncengnya bunyi," kata Shikamaru, merujuk pada lonceng yang diletakan pada pintu masuk—penanda pelanggan datang. Pria remaja itu memasukan tangannya ke kantung celana hitamnya. "Lagipula, sebagai seorang ninja kau seharusnya mendeteksi chakra-ku."

Ino cemberut atas kalimat terakhir Shikamaru. Mengabaikan omelan _team leader_-nya, Ino bertanya galak, "Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Beli _ramen_."

Ino memutar matanya. "Oh. Lucu sekali, Tuan Jenius."

Shikamaru tak menanggapi. Ia berjalan menuju meja kasir dan bersandar padanya. Pandangannya ia lempar ke sekeliling toko, menatapi tiap warna yang dipantulkan oleh bebungaan di dalamnya. Ino kembali memutar matanya. Bosan akan tingkah _chuunin_ satu ini. Menghela nafas, Ino memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kau dapat salam dari Temari, Ino."

Suara datar Shikamaru sukses membuat Ino menghentikan gerakannya. Kalau saja Shikamaru tidak menyebutkan namanya, ia pasti mengira kepala nanas ini berbicara pada orang lain. Masalahnya, ini Temari yang kita bicarakan. Hei, dua gadis ini bertemu pun jarang dan Temari menitipkan salam? Aneh.

—tunggu. Ada yang lebih penting.

Ino berputar dan menatap Shikamaru, yang kini menatap awan lewat jendela toko.  
"Kapan kau bertemu dia? Dia… di Konoha?" tanya Ino ragu.

Shikamaru mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ia tiba kemarin malam. Kami bertemu di kantor Hokage. Dan ia memaksaku berkeliling Konoha pagi ini," cerita Shikamaru setelah hening cukup lama.

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Ada rasa tak nyaman mengusik hatinya. Ino tahu—meski selama ini selalu mengelak—bahwa Temari bukan orang biasa bagi Shikamaru. Dan kenyataan yang ada tiap harinya—tiap Temari datang ke desa—membuat Ino tak mampu lagi mengelaknya.

Mengelak bahwa Temari mendapat posisi spesial di kehidupan Shikamaru. Sespesial apa posisinya, Ino tak tahu.

Ino menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Shikamaru. Ia merasa harus memastikan. Gadis Yamanaka itu berdiri di depan Shikamaru. Tangannya merapihkan lengan baju Shikamaru yang terlipat—hal yang biasa ia lakukan untuk kedua rekan timnya. Meski, mengingat sifatnya, Shikamaru mendapat bagian lebih.

Ino merasa Shikamaru mengangkat sedikit lengannya ketika ia mengikat ulang hitai ate-nya. Gerakan itu membuatnya berpikir: dianggap apa ia oleh pria di hadapannya ini?

"Shikamaru..."

"Hm?"

Ino menurunkan tangan sekaligus pandangannya. "Ada—adakah wanita yang kau sukai? Lebih dari teman, maksudku…"

Ino melihat dari sudut pandangnya Shikamaru mengernyit, tapi ia tak menjawab. Menghela nafas, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, beranjak menuju belakang meja kasir dan berkata, "Sudahlah. Lupakan."

Ino merapihkan katalog-katalog di atas meja kasir. Salah ia bertanya pada seorang Shikamaru. Orang yang terlalu malas menjalin hubungan. Orang yang mengatakan bahwa wanita adalah makhluk Tuhan paling merepotkan. Orang yang—

"Bisa kau buatkan rangkaian bunga, Ino?"

Yang disebut namanya mendongak, mata biru mudanya memancarkan kekagetan. "Ha—hah?"

"Buatkan buket bunga—atau daun?" Shikamaru berkata dengan ragu, menunjukan segenggam daun _clover_ di tangannya.

Ino mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. "Ka-kau mau memberikan bunga untuk seseorang, Shikamaru? Perempuan?"

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, mengawasi mata biru Ino kemudian mengangguk.

"O-oh?" tanyanya, menatap wajah Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan telah menghadap ke arahnya—tak lagi bersandar pada meja.

Putri tunggal Inoichi itu menepis rasa cemburu dalam hatinya dan menata bibirnya untuk tersenyum menggoda. "Hmm... Aku tak pernah menyangka seorang Shikamaru bisa menyukai seseorang, bahkan mengirimkannya bunga. Dan gadis _kurang_ beruntung ini adalah?"

"Kau bertingkah merepotkan, Ino."

Kali Ino tak bisa tak kesal. Gadis itu menatap sengit Shikamaru. Ia melempar salah satu katalog ke wajah Shikamaru, yang dihindarinya dengan mudah sembari memutar mata.

Sang gadis Yamanaka menghela nafas. Ia kemudian beranjak mendekati rak bunga. Mengirim bunga untuk seseorang, pastilah wanita ini adalah orang yang spesial bagi Shikamaru. Menyedihkan sekali bukan, dirinya? Saat ia mulai menganggap Shikamaru lebih dari sahabat, jenius satu itu malah memiliki perasaan pada orang lain.

Andai saja ia sadar _lebih_ cepat.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha profesional sebagai pemilik toko. "Shikamaru, aku nggak mungkin membuat _clover_ sebagai utamanya. Bagaimana kalau clover-clover ini disandingkan dengan bunga lain? Tenang, aku akan membuat _clover-_nya tetap menonjol."

"Terserah kau saja."

Ino membawa beberapa bunga—dua tangkai _hydrangea,_ tiga tangkai _forget-me-not, _dan bunga-bunga _clover_ sendiri—dan daun _clover_ yang ia pilih ke meja kasir. Ia mengambil kendi yang biasa digunakan untuk merangkai bunga di rak belakang meja kasir dan meletakannya di atas meja. Ino menatap punggung Shikamaru. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir hasratnya untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada pemalas satu ini. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam, Ino mulai menyusun bunga dalam kendi.

Ino berkerja dalam diam. Tipikal Shikamaru, ia juga diam dan hanya menatap langit sembari menunggu Ino menyusun bunga.

"Selesai," ujar Ino lima menit kemudian, menepuk-nepuk tangannya, tersenyum puas melihat karyanya. "Ba-bagaimana, Tuan Jenius-yang-Dimabuk-Asmara? Cantik, bukan?" tanya Ino, tersenyum congkak pada Shikamaru.

"Hn. Terima kasih," ujar Shikamaru, mengeluarkan kantung uangnya untuk membayar.

Ino menerima uang dari Shikamaru, menaruhnya di kas toko dan bertanya, "Untuk siapa, sih? Kau tahu arti _clover_, 'kan? Salah-salah ia bisa salah paham, Shikamaru."

Mata Shikamaru mengawasi Ino. "'Keberuntungan', bukan?"

Kuncir kuda Ino bergoyang saat ia mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Shikamaru. "Yap, salah satunya," katanya, menopang dagunya pada tangan kirinya. "Kau benar-benar tak mau memberitahu untuk siapa bunga ini, Shika?"

Shikamaru tak menjawab. Ia hanya menarik salah satu brosur, membaliknya pada bagian putih, mengambil pensil dari kotak alat tulis di atas meja kasir dan mulai menulis. Ia melipatnya dan menyodorkannya pada Ino. "Kirimkan ke alamat ini."

Ino meraih brosur yang diberikan Shikamaru. "Kenapa nggak antar sendiri?"

"Itu merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru, "Aku harus ke kantor Hokage, Ino. _Ja_."

Ino tersenyum dan balas melambai. Senyumnya langsung berubah menjadi senyum sedih memerhatikan punggung Shikamaru yang menjauhi Toko Bunga Yamanaka. "Bunga terkadang memiliki lebih dari satu arti, Shikamaru…"

~o0o~

"Kau mau mengantar bunga, Ino-chan?" suara Sayuri, sepupu Yamanaka, membuat Ino menoleh.

"Iya, Sayu. Tak apa 'kan kutinggal sendirian?" tanya Ino, memasukan semua bunga pesanan ke dalam keranjang besar.

"Hmm…" Sayuri mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, kemudian mengawasi sepupunya mengamati bunga-bunga pesanan. Lebih tepatnya mengamati _sebuah _rangkaian—buket bunga. Buket yang didominasi _clover_. "Kau kenapa, Ino?" tanyanya ketika mendapati wajah muram sepupunya.

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Melihat rangkaian-rangkaian bunga itu kok kayaknya… muram?"

Ino memberikan senyum lebar pada Sayuri. "Aku nggak apa-apa. Mungkin capek, Sayu-chan."

Sayuri mengangkat alisnya ragu pada kunoichi itu. "Jangan meremehkan kemampuanku 'membaca' seseorang, sepupuku yang cantik."

Ino meringis. Merasa tidak aman apabila berada lebih lama di dalam toko bersama Sayuri—terima kasih kepada _jutsu _khas klan Yamanaka, Ino memastikan semua bunga pesanan telah tertata dengan baik, kemudian beranjak. "Aku pergi dulu. _Ja_!"

"Hei! Kau utang cerita padaku, Ino!"

~o0o~

"Terima kasih, Ino!" seru Naruto kencang, membuat Sakura, Sai dan Ino menutup daun telinga mereka. "Kau baik sekali mau jenguk—bahkan sampai bawa bunga!"

Ino memutar matanya. "Bunga itu bukan dariku, Naruto. Dan tolong, ini rumah sakit—_kau sedang sakit. _Jangan teriak-teriak."

"Eh? Bukan darimu?" tanya Naruto bingung, mengacuhkan ucapan Ino.

Ino mengangguk. "Yep. Hinata memintaku mengantarkannya untukmu," kata Ino, menata bunga-bunga krisan putih dan kuning pada vas bunga yang disediakan rumah sakit di atas nakas. "Jadi, berterimakasihlah padanya."

"Hinata?"

Ino menaikan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sakura alih-alih Naruto. "Ada yang aneh, Sakura?"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab, namun Ino dapat melihat raut tak suka sempat hadir sesaat pada wajah cantik sahabatnya itu. Ino meraih keranjang bunganya yang ia taruh di atas kursi kosong di samping tempat tidur Naruto. "Aku harus pergi—mengantar pesanan bunga lainnya. Semoga cepat sembuh Naruto! Dan jaga si penggemar ramen sebelum kau buat dirimu menyesal, Jidat!"

Ino tertawa kecil melihat pelototan Sakura dan raut bingung Naruto dan Sai sebelum beranjak dari kamar rawat Naruto. Ia dapat mendengar suara Sakura yang memarahi Naruto, entah karena apa, dari lorong rumah sakit. Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sakura harus cepat menyadari perasaannya—karena kelihatannya ia masih mengelak—sebelum sahabatnya itu menyesal seperti dirinya.

Menyesal seperti _dirinya_.

Ino menghela nafas menatap kertas yang sedari tadi terselip di antara bunga Shikamaru. Ia sengaja mengantarkan lebih dulu bunga-bunga pesanan lain—satu bunga pesanan warga non-ninja, satu bunga pesanan Chouji untuk Ayame (yang mana membuat Ino meledeknya habis-habisan), satu bunga untuk Tenten dari murid akademi yang menggemarinya, dan yang barusan saja ia antarkan : untuk Naruto dari Hinata.

"Lucu sekali. Aku merangkaikan bunga untuk sainganku," kata Ino. Ia membuka lipatan kertas yang diberikan Shikamaru, sedikit kerepotan dengan memegang keranjang di tangan kirinya. "Daerah pusat kota, eh?"

Ino meneruskan perjalanannya ke pusat kota, di mana perdagangan desa Konoha disentralkan. Di mana penginapan terdapat di sana. Di mana kemungkinannya _sangat _besar Temari menginap.

"Menyedihkan, Ino," ujarnya, "Kisah cintamu _benar-benar _menyedihkan."

Kaki Ino telah mengantarnya sampai di pusat kota. Ia menyusuri pusat perdagangan tersebut sambil berkali-kali membaca-ulang tulisan-tak-rapih Shikamaru. Ia merasa tak asing dengan alamat yang dituliskan Shikamaru.

Dan tibalah ia di depan alamat tersebut. Yang membuatnya mengedipkan mata berkali-kali dan memandang bolak-balik kertas dan bangunan di hadapannya.

"Yang benar saja," serunya tak percaya, membolak-balik kertas alamat itu, "Ini kan rumahku!"

Ino mengucek-ngucek matanya, meyakinkan diri bahwa gedung di hadapannya adalah benar Toko Bunga Yamanaka, yang menjadi satu dengan rumahnya. Yakin bahwa matanya tidak menipu dirinya, ia kemudian membaca-ulang tulisan Shikamaru. "Aku tidak salah baca, kok."

Yamanaka muda itu membolak-balik kertas tersebut, memastikan Shikamaru tidak menulis alamat lain di kertas itu. Ia kemudian memicingkan matanya curiga pada kertas malang itu. "Ini pasti genjutsu!"

Ino meletakan keranjang berisi rangkaian bunga yang dibeli Shikamaru di atas konter yang diletakan di depan toko bunga—tempat keluarga Yamanaka biasa meletakan beberapa contoh rangkaian bunga. Ia melempar kertas itu ke atas dan berteriak, "_Kai_!"

Dan yang terjadi adalah kertas itu melayang pelan menuju tanah.

Ino membungkuk dan memungut kertas tersebut. Sekarang percaya bahwa bunga itu _memang _ditujukan pada_nya. _"Ya, Tuhan…" tuturnya. Takjub bahwa orang yang dikirimi bunga oleh Shikamaru adalah dirinya. Demi segala macam bahasa bunga, _Shikamaru _mengirimkan bunga saja sudah membuatnya takjub. Dan ia, _Shikamaru, _mengiriminya, _Ino, _bunga?

Masih takjub, Ino mengamati kertas di tangannya lekat-lekat.

Dan mendapati ada lipatan lain pada kertas itu.

Mengernyit bingung, Ino membukanya tak sabar. Ia kemudian mendapati tulisan Shikamaru, ditulis dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. Ino membacanya. Membacanya lagi. Membacanya lagi. Dan ketika otak pintarnya telah selesai mengartikan tulisan tersebut, ia merasakan ada berjuta kupu-kupu bermain-main di perutnya, membuatnya tergelitik dan tersenyum lebar—bahagia.

Meraih bunga pemberian Shikamaru, ia berlari menuju kediaman Nara.

.

.

_Aku tahu arti _clover _bukan hanya 'keberuntungan', Ino.²_

_-Shikamaru_

_._

_._

* * *

OWARI

* * *

1. Penggalan lirik dari _Edelweiss _© 1959 _Rodgers and Hammerstein_, dipopulerkan dalam drama dan film musical _The Sound of Music_

2. Arti lain _clover _adalah "Jadilah milikku."

* * *

Arti lain _clover_ itu saya dapet dari _google —_saya sendiri lupa alamat artikelnya. :p

_So, credit to the owner. And google._

**Terima kasih telah membaca.**

_Review, please? A nice, good critism and correction of the typos and _EYD _will be very appreciated. _:D

Salam,

Rere.


End file.
